Chydrego
Chydrego is a captcha entity, presumably from the same higher plane of existence as Inglip. This being is one of the first of many captcha entities to challenge the dark lord. Amassing a heretical group of followers of its own known only as the Yadvans, former gropagas who abandoned the teachings of Inglip, who now practices the Yadva faith: a blasphamous offshoot of the dectrip faith that's against everything the followers Inglip stands for (e.g. worshipping "the holy one" as opposed to "the dark one"). Chydrego and his followers were on a crusade to convert the gropagas and then the rest of the world to the Yadva faith mostly through mind control and brainwashing before disappearing without a trace from Gropagan history records. After a prolonged period of weakness, Chydrego's army rose back to prominence and is still gaining power today as the second most followed god . Soon after their mysterious disappearance, several other captcha entities have emerged to oppose Lord Inglip and his gropaga followers. Most notably the entity known as Leanex. The Elder Tongue Chydrego communicates with his followers in an odd "Elder Tongue" composed of single, almost incomprehensible words. Followers often use Google translate to interpret Chydrego's cryptic commands. This language may be related or identical to Inglip's mother tongue, Plasper. Slasessa Chydrego's main method of conversion is through uttering the incantation "slasessa." The word has an alluring, almost magical effect, according to the first Yadvan convert, Remingsti, who described the voice as "weightless and angelic" and "pure and compelling". This word is most potent if uttered by an experienced master monk and will most definitely cause everyone within the proxmity to be converted. After the Great Battle of Trathira, Chydrego revived the fallen as new Yadvans. They served him under the power of slasessa. After his captcha disappeared from Google and was replace by an Inglip captcha, those who were converted by the power of slasessa returned to their normal states, although anyone who was brought back to life by Chydrego remained alive. Many of the orphaned followers of other gods soon turned to drinking and causing trouble, as evidenced in this comic. The Yadvans Most if not all Chydrego's followers are former gropagas converted through the word "slasessa." They wear white clothing with blue stripes, and a blue handicap symbol, known as the "Chandicap," tattooed to their foreheads. In battle, they usually wear white armor and wield a broad sword as well as a round shield bearing the Chandicap. Today there are currently 200+ confirmed Yadvan followers (though most are inactive) although there were more of them during their first campaign. The Chandicap They have a symbol of their own that is actually a blue handicap symbol which they refer to as the chandicap. It is derived from Chydrego's captcha, which is comprised of a textbox and a handicap icon in a white background. Often this symbol is used by the gropagas to mock Chydrego and his use of the elder tongue. Comparison Notable Yadvans *'Hylammar' - Chydrego's champion who is capable of converting several gropagas with his words. *'Cabluses' - One of the first gropagas to side with Chydrego. *'Creerent' - A gropagan high priest who was secretly practicing the Yadva faith. *'Ofari' - A Yadvan infant presumably slain by either one of two gropagas: Atensar Tedgera or Tratiche Andemout. *'''Remingsti - '''Former Gropaga and the first Yadvan convert. Chydrego's Fall and return After days of rebellion, Chydrego's forces waned day after day until finally the Entity was forgotten beneath the sands of time. It was discovered that there were a few Yadvans left who still served Chydrego. They still followed Chydrego's commands, but instead of launching bloody crusades, they had resorted to trolling the gropagas, most notably by using the dreaded Goatse Scroll. At the end of June 2011, Inglip made clear what he thought of his adversary , who (in spite of his fallen status) still had sycophants fighting his holy war against Inglip on several fronts. By the end of 2012 Chydrego had risen to almost 300 followers. By far the most powerful and followed of the gods opposing Inglip (40% of non-gropaga followers) his army had quit trolling and was the only serious threat to Inglip at that time (ignoring the general decay of Trathira at that time). Photo Gallery Handicap1.jpg|The Chandicap Prophecy.jpg|Inglip prophesied the coming of Chydrego. Chydrego summoned.jpg|Chydrego is summoned. slasessa.jpg|blasphemous word is used. Holy war.jpg|The first conflict ending in Chydrego's victory. sX3ps.jpg|A high priest is persecuted by practicing Yadva. Chydrego troll.png|Chydrego reveals his purpose to his servants. s3BJi.jpg|The dreaded scroll of goatse. Scan10081.JPG|A Yadvan in full battle gear. BDkXc.jpg|The Yadvans have breached our borders! Inglip_or_Chydrego.jpg|A rational person choosing between Chydrego and Inglip External Links *Chydrego's Captcha *Chydrego's Reddit page *Chydrego on Inglip's Reddit page Category:Enemies Category:Captcha Entities Category:Deities